This invention relates in general to measuring devices and in particular to a new and useful measuring head which makes it possible to measure various pieces which may be of different diameters.
Known are fully automatic measuring machines equipped with an annular measuring head with a central hole. On the annular surface of the head, measuring elements are mounted for displacement. Such measuring heads are employed particularly for measuring outer threads of large tubes or pipes. What is disadvantageous is that with varying outer diameters of the threads or tubes, the measuring head must be readjusted time and again, to get the thread located coaxially with the annular measuring head. For this purpose, either the measuring head must be moved in the plane perpendicular to its central axis, or the support of the tube must be moved to the proper level, for example. This must be done in advance, is time consuming, requires precision in adjustment, and is very expensive.